Speak Now
by sh4dows
Summary: If you had a chance to change things simply by speaking now, would you? Song-fic .


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D: If I did, I would've been rich ^^ I also don't own the song "Speak Now". It belongs to the awesome Taylor Swift :D**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV:**

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barding in on a white veil occasion _

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

Sigh, it was finally that day wasn't it? My love Sasuke was going to be marrying that bitch Karin. Why did god have to be such a bastard? Me and Karin have been enemies for as long as I remember. She always wanted to beat me in everything, even if it had to turn her into a slut. Ugh. Obviously I wasn't invited, but I had to do everything in order to see if this was the right choice. Right now, I'm in the church looking for the 'lovely' bride-to-be. I had already seen Sasuke on my way, talking with his best man Naruto. But I just couldn't see him that long, or else I would've started something big out there. I was just passing by another door when I heard yelling. "Wait that voice...", I thought. And yep just as I thought, it was Karin screaming at one of her bridesmaids. Charming isn't she?

_I sneak in and see your friends _

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel _

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid _

_Somewhere back inside a room _

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry _

_This is surely not what you thought it would be _

_I lose myself in a daydream _

_Where I stand and say _

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait, or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said speak now _

I look at my watch, 10:57 it said. "I guess it's about time", I whispered sadly to myself. I was walking my way back to the church hall, seeing everyone settle down. I had to quickly hide myself behind the curtains, me being uninvited. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, but that soon stopped when the church organs started playing. Throught the curtains, I could see Karin coming through the doors. I felt a pang at my heart. Why it couldn't it be me who was marrying him? Karin was striving through the aisle as if she won a pageant contest. Tch, slut. I looked back at Sasuke and saw his emotionless face, but through his eyes, I saw that it sad. "Maybe he was thinking about me? No he can't be... could he?" I thought.

_Fond gestures are exchanged _

_And the organ starts to play _

_A song that sounds like a death march _

_And I am hiding in the curtains _

_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be _

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen _

_But I know you wish it was me, _

_You wish it was me _

_Don't you? _

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait, or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said speak now _

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait, or say a single vow _

_Your time is running out _

_And they said speak now _

_Ooh, la la _

_Ooh, ooh _

_ "_Come on Sasuke, just say no", I said hopefully. As the preacher goes on with his speech, I heard him say "Speak now or forever hold your peace". This could be my chance! "COME ON SAKURA YOU CAN DO THIS", inner Sakura said. I took a deep breath before I stepped out of the curtains with my hand up. All the people had their eyes on me, faces with horrified looks. But I didn't give a damn about them, all I was paying attention to was Sasuke. Around the room, I could see Karin with a suprised and disgusted look on her face, Naruto with a smile on his face and Sasuke...with a small smile on his face? I smiled as I said, "I object".

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace _

_There's the silence, there's my last chance _

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me _

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room _

_But I'm only looking at you _

_I'm not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion _

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

_So don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait, or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said speak now_

Sasuke couldn't care less what the preacher had to say. He walked up to me as he whispered in my ears. I smiled up at him, then pecked his lips. We both turned around, me heading to the back door, while Sasuke went to change out of his tux. As I walked further, I could hear Karin screaming at me, but who the fuck cares? This is great, me and him together forever. I'm not the type of girl that would barge in on a wedding, but if it's for Sasuke, I'll do anything for him. I'll always fight for what I love.

_And you'll say let's run away now _

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door _

_Baby, I didn't say my vows _

_So glad you were around _

_When they said speak now_

_

* * *

_

Heheee I'm finished now :D I was getting a little bored, so I thought I could do a little fanfic. I just couldn't resist picking this song to write xD R&R PLZ(:

~SakuraFossil


End file.
